


tony stark is tired

by goldengoose21



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m bad at tagging, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, tony stark is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoose21/pseuds/goldengoose21
Summary: Where Steve is surprised, Nat is comforting, and Tony is just tired.





	tony stark is tired

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Let the others know I’m not to be disturbed unless someone’s dying.”

“Right away, sir.”

———

Earlier that day, Tony had wandered upstairs, pausing beside the coffee machine.

“Beverage of the gods.” He said out loud.

“I don’t think Thor would agree.” Came Captain America’s snarky reply.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Coming to join us today, Stark?”

“Join you where, exactly?”

“Press conference. With some sort of newspaper.”

Shrugging, Tony grabbed his freshly-made coffee and inhaled the scent. No one understood what coffee was to him. It was a lifeline. It was the difference between staying awake for more than 24 hours or collapsing like a weakling after only 12. Maybe he would go to the conference today. If only just to piss off the Captain.

“Well. We wouldn’t want to disappoint the fans.” He amended.

“You’ll come?” Rogers looked surprised.

Tony smirked.

“Of course. Let me just…” He trailed off, gesturing to his old atoms t-shirt and sweatpants combo.

Steve nodded.

———

“Mr Stark, can you tell us what happened with the portal in New York?”

He flashed an extremely fake smile and pressed his thumbnail into the side of his finger.

Flash. Cameras were going off everywhere.

“You mean besides when I blew the hell out of an alien dwelling in outer space with a nuke meant to level the entire city of Manhattan?”

This earned him a few laughs.

Flash. His nail drew blood.

“Tony, what is your opinion on the destruction wreaked by the battle?”

He tried to remember how to breathe.

“If that hadn’t happened then you all wouldn’t be here, would you?”

This got him a smattering of applause and some grudging smiles. Good. They should all be thankful for that.

He sat back as the reporters moved on to interrogating the rest of the team, trying to calm his racing pulse. A young woman was looking at him intently, as if seeing through his cheesy smiles.

“Like what you see?” He goaded.

She turned away, bright red. Just another innuendo from a former playboy.

He plastered on a grin.

———

Back home after the conference, Tony picked up a mug of coffee and headed straight for his lab. Nat followed him.

“What do you want, Romanoff?”

“I was just going to offer you a plaster…” She gestured to his mutilated finger.

His nail must’ve been rather sharp.

She was looking at him like that woman at the conference. He took the plaster.

“Thanks.”

She nodded and let her hand linger on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

He bobbed his head.

“Always.”

She smiled and slipped away. Tony resumed his retreat to the lab.

“Jarvis, have Dum-E redo the engine work from yesterday.”

“Of course, sir.”

“And get U to make another set of explosive arrows for Clint.”

“Right away.”

Tony swayed where he stood.

He was so tired.

But there were things to do. Suits to fix. Arrows to make. Projects to finish.

~~So fucking tired.~~


End file.
